The Haunted Past
by Maria Keeth
Summary: 7 of 7. Han charged with murder, Mara with her connections and intellect works to clear him. Please R
1. Chapter One

The Haunted Past  
  
Mara scanned the 'Falcon's' board, nothing was blinking or shrieking for attention, but that didn't keep her from staying alert and wide-awake. The 'Falcon', in her opinion couldn't be trusted to work at the best of times and especially in the worst of times- namely when the occupants were looking for an escape.  
  
She grumbled and sat back in her seat- the copilot's seat to make matters worse. Han snored next to her in his pilot's seat, scratching his stomach and then falling silent again.  
  
Mara crossed her arms, glaring out the cockpit window to the hyperspace lines streaking past. It wasn't her choice to come on board this ship; she'd lost to chance. She cursed herself for not using the Force to flip the coin on the side she had chosen, because of that mistake she had to abandon her own ship and then sit second in command. Stepping on board the 'Falcon' she had sworn to Solo that there was no way she was going to call him Captain.  
  
"You can glare out that window all you want but it's not gonna bring you your ship."  
  
Mara glared at Solo, who still had his eyes closed.  
  
"I'm not gonna bring you your ship either." He opened an eye and gave her a cocky grin.  
  
"Just because I'm here doesn't mean I'm happy about it." She shot at him.  
  
Han shrugged, stretching his arms. "Has anyone ever told you that your presence is about as nice as sitting on dry ice?"  
  
"No. But I have been told that it's as nice as having blaster bolts shot at you."  
  
Han had been called on by the New Republic State Council to perform a mission for them on Corellia. A message that had been sent in its highest level of encryption and one that mysteriously told of a piece of information that would greatly benefit the New Republic and Han Solo.  
  
At first the news of this message Han had wanted to have Leia with him, but that was entirely out of the question. She was needed in important and touchy diplomatic talks with a planet considering joining the New Republic. Luke was his second choice, but he was far too busy setting up his Jedi Academy. Chewie wasn't even a consideration, he was visiting with his family on Kashyyyk and Han didn't have the heart to drag him away. So Han placed the kids in Winter's charge and headed out for Corellia.  
  
However, it just so happened that Talon Karrde was on planet and offered help in the form of Mara Jade.  
  
Jade had been far from pleased with the decision and Karrde's reasoning. He told her that she needed a break from her everyday trading routine, the mission was to keep her edge. She didn't appreciate being sent on a little New Republic mission to pick up some mysterious information that would probably turn out to be nothing.  
  
Han got up from his seat, making his way to the gallery. "I'm getting some water, do you want some?"  
  
Mara shook her head, but once Han left she changed her mind and got up to follow him.  
  
Solo was standing with a glass of water to his lips when he saw her. "I thought you didn't want any."  
  
She got her own glass and water. "I changed my mind." She started to drink.  
  
Han wore an impatient and offended look. "It's not like I was going to poison you. We're supposed to be a team."  
  
Mara placed her glass on the counter and then turned to glare at Solo, crossing her arms. "Like I said, 'I changed my mind.' And we're not a team, we're just working together."  
  
The aged man threw his hands in the air. "Fine! You don't want a little cooperative relationship- fine with me." He pointed his finger in her face. "But it's not my fault you're such a pain in the butt to work with."  
  
Mara's eyes flared with anger. "Don't you point your finger at me."  
  
Han raised an eyebrow in a challenge. "Make me." He hissed.  
  
The red-haired woman snapped, anger flooded through her body and all the possible, hurtful things she could do to the man before her. Mara reached out and grabbed the offending hand. Twisting the hand and herself around, Mara pinned Han's arm behind his back in an extremely uncomfortable position, she stood behind the now kneeling man.  
  
"Next time will be worse." She warned. Mara shoved him forward and stalked off towards the back of the ship.  
  
Han didn't care where she went, as long as she was away from him. He got up slowly and rubbed his strained elbow. Han had to admit that Mara had fast reflexes and that he wouldn't be pointing at her again, at least for awhile.  
  
He glanced down the corridor to where the woman had disappeared, Han decided to let Mara cool off a bit before seeing or talking to her again. Han sighed, he wished Leia was with him, they were spending far less time together than a normal married couple would and even less quality time with their children.  
  
Han suddenly felt guilty and even lonely. Mara was good to have on your side in a fight, but she didn't exactly provide any companionship either. He wondered if any one would be able to break through that hard barrier that she always had surrounding her.  
  
As always, when he was confused he went to work on his ship. It seemed he had been confused a lot lately- the ship was spotless in its mechanical parts and interior. Han's eyes fell on his quarters and fresher.  
  
"Gotta clean it sooner or later." Han shrugged; it was better than doing nothing and right now much better than being in the presence of the other human aboard.  
  
Han went to search for cloths and disinfectants.  
  
***  
  
Mara had found an old sack that made a great improvised punching bag. She'd been kicking and punching the thing for awhile- enough time for her muscles to start feeling the strain.  
  
She stood back from the swaying bag and stretched her back muscles, rotating her shoulders and shaking her legs. Mara then leaned back and stood on her hands- it was time for more focus, not just bashing a helpless sack.  
  
A throat cleared behind her and Mara flipped back upright on her feet.  
  
Han stood in the entranceway; arms crossed as he warily regarded her. "We're coming up on Corellia. We'll be leaving hyperspace in about ten minutes."  
  
Mara nodded her head in acknowledgement. "I'll be in the cockpit soon."  
  
Han left, leaving her alone again. Using a towel to wipe her face of sweat she followed Han up to the cockpit. Han already sat in the pilot's seat, glancing up as Mara slid into the chair on his right.  
  
They sat in uncomfortable silence for awhile, just watching the timer tick down until their reversal to real space.  
  
Han finally spoke up. "Corellians have a certain way of doing things, so-"  
  
Mara cut him off. "I know how to act on Corellia." Her voice held a slight edge.  
  
"Don't have to get snappy." He shot back. "It was just a warning."  
  
Mara glanced over to him. "Warning is noted." She turned back to the timer.  
  
Han grunted and he himself turned back to the timer, almost relieved to find the time was almost up. Placing a hand on the hyperspace lever he brought them back to real space. Corellia hovered in the front of them, a mass taking up half of the cockpit window.  
  
Immediately a voice crackled over the comm. "'Millennium Falcon' I have been instructed to direct you to the City Docking Bays. Follow these directions." The voice clicked off and numbers started to scroll on the screens in front of the two occupants.  
  
"Friendly little fellow." Han muttered, he glanced at the directions and guided the 'Falcon' to their destination. All ships were giving them a wide berth- nothing crossed their path as they headed planet-side.  
  
Mara frowned. "Something funny is going on." She reached forward to bring up an image of the ships that flew to their sides and far away. Mara frowned at what she saw.  
  
Han noticed her sour expression. "What is it?" He leaned over to look at the screen.  
  
Mara pointed to a few ships among the mass moving alongside them. "What do those look like to you?"  
  
Han frowned. "Heavily armed ships..." He sat back, furrowing his brow.  
  
Mara nodded. "Exactly. Far too heavily armed to be just a civilian ship." She paused. "We've had information come our way that the Corellian government was manufacturing armed ships that looked like recreation vehicles. Hard to see without a trained eye, but the weapons are there nonetheless." Mara gestured to the screen again. "I think Karrde now has proof of what we've heard."  
  
The man continued to frown. "But what are they doing there?"  
  
Mara raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you don't know."  
  
Han snorted. "They're for our benefit and if needed they'll have a clear shot at us if something they don't like goes down.  
  
Mara nodded. "Yep. But why would they be there for us?"  
  
Han again focused on flying, double-checking to ensure that they were on the right course. "I don't know." He quickly glanced to her. "Do you have a theory?"  
  
Mara slightly tensed, but it disappeared quickly. "No I don't." she bit out.  
  
"All right." Han gently guided his ship to their designated bay, killed the engines and undid his crash webbing. "Let's just keep this to ourselves for now." He worked to lock down his ship, taking extra precaution to ensure that everything would be well protected. "Don't let on that we know something is going on."  
  
Mara nodded her wordless agreement. 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: I must apologize to those who did write in a review... I have no idea what I did, but all of them were deleted. I'm sorry.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A balding man with a bright red, high collared robe was waiting among other similarly dressed men. The group of men waited at the edge of the bay, moving forward only when the battle-scarred ship lowered and powered down. When the landing ramp started to lower the bald man emerged from the group and started to walk forward, the others following him.  
  
Smiling faintly when he saw Han Solo swagger down the ramp, his expression quickly soured when he saw a red-haired woman trail behind him. He had though Solo would be traveling alone.  
  
Wearing a fake smile he stepped forward to greet the two newcomers. "Welcome to Corellia General Solo." He reached out and clasped the hesitantly offered hand. He glanced to the woman beside him. "And this lovely woman is?"  
  
Mara cut Han off before he could answer. "Mara Jade." She ignored the man's offered hand.  
  
The man instead bowed to Mara. "I am the Defense Minister Bruc Yihza." He paused the clasp his hands behind his back. "I'm afraid there will be a short delay to your quarters. I was only expecting you General Solo." Yihza inclined his head to Han.  
  
Both Han and Mara made a mental note of that bit of information.  
  
"The delay will not matter. It gives us time to stretch our legs." Han waved off the apology and started walking towards the exit and the busy street beyond.  
  
Yihza seemed flustered for a moment. "Yes of course." He gestured for one of his companions to hand over his comm-link. "Here, we will contact you as soon as your rooms are ready."  
  
Han took the offered comm from the man and lazily saluted him. "'Till then." The Rebellion hero and the woman continued towards the street.  
  
***  
  
Out of sight, Mara almost laughed at the confused look on the Defense Minister's face. "I thought there were certain protocols to follow on Corellia."  
  
Han smirked as he made his way through the crowded street. "There are, but sometimes you've got to put the prissy politicians in their place."  
  
This time Mara did laugh. "And when are we going to get this top secret information?"  
  
Han raised a finger, but quickly drew it away- remembering the incident on the 'Falcon.' "That's one of the beauty points. You act like you don't care and then there's none of the diplomatic crap that you usually have to deal with."  
  
The red-haired woman smiled. "It seems Organa hasn't yet taught you the finer points of diplomacy."  
  
Han raised an eyebrow. "You don't see her around do you?"  
  
***  
  
The two travelers were provided with spacious and elite rooms at the top of the most prestigious hotel on Corellia.  
  
A large living room was in the middle- circular in shape and a modest kitchen located at the back. Two bedrooms were on opposite sides of the living room, both large as well. A floor to ceiling and wall to wall window topped off the quarters, offering a full view of the city beyond and the setting sun.  
  
Yihza saw them inside to ensure that everything was in order and taken care of. Han asked for two expensive Corellian steaks, vegetables and various herbs. He later told Mara he was going to make supper, it wasn't everyday he got to make some good old fashioned Corellian food. Han then nonchalantly asked when the 'secret' information would be presented. Yihza smiled slyly and explained that it would be discussed the next day.  
  
They then went their separate ways to unpack, shower, rest and change but not necessarily in that order.  
  
It was after Mara had showered and was getting dressed that the smell of cooking steak wafted into her room, invading her nostrils.  
  
She quickly finished getting ready and stepped out into the living room. Han was just turning around in the kitchen and spotted her.  
  
"Good. I thought you were sleeping or something." He raised a pan and scrapped some vegetables onto two plates. "Supper's ready." Han brought out their food, setting it on opposite ends of the table and gestured for Mara to sit. "Dig in."  
  
Mara gladly sat before the food and was happy to find that it tasted as good as it smelled. "This is good." Mara speared a red spicy vegetable. "I never pictured you as a cook."  
  
Han looked surprised. "Really? I didn't think you'd know the difference between good food and bad." He raised a hand before Mara could shoot back an angry reply. "Sorry, it was supposed to be a joke. Thank you for the compliment."  
  
They ate in silence, but neither cared. They were both too famished to talk and the food was too tempting to ignore.  
  
When finished, Mara cleaned up, not caring that a maid would do it for them later. Han went to sit on the oversized couch in the living room that faced the huge window. He watched as the city's lights started to come on as the sky darkened. Mara joined him when finished cleaning, but stood by the window instead of sitting down.  
  
Han hesitated before speaking. "May I ask something?"  
  
Mara raised an eyebrow at his question, normally Han would just ask it. "Depends on what it is." She continued to stare out the window.  
  
"Why don't you talk about your days during the Empire?"  
  
She had to admit it, but she was surprised with his question. Mara tried to hide her feelings with a shrug. "There's nothing to talk about."  
  
Han gave her an I-know-better-than-that look. "There has to be. It's taken up over half of your life so far."  
  
Mara gritted her teeth. "Nothing to talk about." She repeated.  
  
Han leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head. "All right, but let me give you a piece of advice sharp-shooter. I felt the same way as you did before I met Leia and realized I was wrong."  
  
Mara quirked an eyebrow. "You suggesting that I marry a woman?"  
  
"What? No!" Han got flustered and sat up. "I mean only if you wanted to... What I mean is a very good friend that will be there when you need them most."  
  
She flipped her hair and snorted. "Point noted."  
  
Han opened his mouth to reply when their apartment door burst open and a flood of black dressed police came in, followed closely by the Defense Minister.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Han demanded as he bolted off the couch, Mara slowly came to stand beside him.  
  
Yihza coldly glared at the man before him. "No murderer has the right to ask such questions. General Han Solo, you are under arrest for the seven- year-old murder of Senator Atam Ineler. You're punishment will be death." Yihza gravely finished.  
  
"What?" Han tried to shake off the two officers trying to arrest him. "I didn't kill anyone!"  
  
"I suggest you cooperate General. You are only making things much worse."  
  
Mara stepped forward, a dangerous expression on her face. "Where is your evidence?"  
  
Yihza dismissed her question with an upturned nose. "It will be provided in due time."  
  
Mara got angry. "Then you have no right to arrest him. Release him."  
  
"It will be shown." He stonily repeated. Yihza gestured for the guards to take Han away, but Mara stopped him.  
  
"General Solo has to the right to counsel and trial."  
  
Yihza got flustered with the delay. "He will get a trial, but he will have to retain counsel from someone already on planet. No New Republic members will be allowed planet-side." He glared at Han. "That includes your wife and brother-in-law."  
  
Mara stepped in front of the Minister again when he turned to leave. "Then I will be his counsel, until he finds a more suitable one."  
  
Yihza's jaw locked in anger. "Very well. You will be provided with his detention information." He swept out of the room.  
  
Han looked worriedly down at Mara. "I didn't do it." He whispered.  
  
Mara surprised them both by squeezing his hand in support. "I believe you."  
  
The guards then surrounded Han, blocking him from Mara's view and marched him out of their quarters. Mara stood still for a few seconds to make a mental list of things she must do. She sighed when she realized what the most important one was at the moment. Mara moved over to the comm unit to get a hold of Han's wife. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
After a longer delay than Mara had expected, Princess Leia's face finally appeared on the Holo.  
  
Seeing Mara's grim face Leia's fell. "What is it?"  
  
Mara ran a hand through her hair. "Leia, I've got some bad news." She paused, thinking about the best way to say it, but then decided there was no good way to explain the situation. "Han's under arrest for the murder of Senator Atam Ineler."  
  
Leia's eyebrows shot up. "What?"  
  
"They just took him away." Mara told her.  
  
"But... what?"  
  
Mara ignored that. "I'm acting as his counsel until he finds a more suitable one." She watched as Leia's mouth worked. "I believe him when he said he didn't do it."  
  
Leia finally met Mara's gaze. "Can you seriously do anything for him?"  
  
"Yes." The red-haired woman nodded. "I'm going to do some hunting and contact Karrde and Ghent to get some information for me."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as possible." She turned from the Holo. "Threepio, get my things ready."  
  
Mara cut her off. "I'm afraid they've put a blockade up against New Republic diplomats and other big shot members."  
  
"But Han's my husband!"  
  
Mara shook her head. "You're not allowed in. You're a Senator."  
  
Leia put her head in her hands. "What type of charges is Han looking at?"  
  
"First degree murder... they're going for death."  
  
The Senator's face paled. "Is there..." She paused to collect herself. "Is there anything that I can do?"  
  
The trader felt a pang of sympathy for her. "Just hold on. If I get anything I'll contact you... I'll see about you and Han at least talking to each other."  
  
Leia briefly smiled. "Thank you."  
  
They said their good-byes; Leia saying that she would contact Luke and Mara promised to get a hold of Karrde.  
  
Punching in a high alert code, Karrde's face immediately filled the screen. "What is it?"  
  
Mara almost smiled at his to the point bluntness. "I'm gonna need Ghent to pull some files for me."  
  
"May I ask why?" Talon fingered his beard, but then looked off screen. "Aah... General Solo has been arrested for murder."  
  
This time Mara did smile. "Fast as always."  
  
Karrde raised an eyebrow. "You have to be in the trading and information business. What files do you want?"  
  
Mara gave him a series of codes, Karrde promised that Ghent would drop everything he was doing at the moment and pull them.  
  
"Mara... be careful."  
  
Her reply was only a snort.  
  
***  
  
The guards at the detention center were uncooperative, until Mara pulled a blaster and demanded to be taken to General Solo. Apparently, they understood blaster language because ten minutes later she was brought to a jail conference room where Han sat behind a table, hands cuffed together.  
  
"Mara..." he raised when he saw her. His eyes had deep black pockets beneath them and worry lines were etched in his face.  
  
She moved beside him, gesturing for him to sit down as she did. "We'll talk privately later. Right now, we'll see what we're up against."  
  
Han nodded. "But how's my ship?" He tried to use humor.  
  
"Fine." Mara had in fact checked on it, the 'Falcon' was now surrounded by a group of guards but none dared to approach it.  
  
Defense Minister Yizha walked in the room with his bright high collared robes followed by a tall blonde woman in a suit. Mara assumed she was the prosecuting lawyer.  
  
"I will warn you that everything you say now can and may be used against you." Yizha sat down. "This is Cori Buentle, she will be presenting evidence against General Solo at his trial."  
  
Buentle silently sat down beside Yizha and across from Mara and Han.  
  
"And when is this trial supposed to occur?" Mara asked.  
  
Yizha sneered. "Tomorrow."  
  
Mara's eyebrows raised. "Tomorrow... but the rules of the trial state that the defense team may have a week to prepare their own evidence and witnesses if requested."  
  
Yizha turned red and sputtered. "But..." he turned to the blonde lawyer. "Can they do that?"  
  
Cori nodded her head dispassionately. "Yes. It is written in their rights."  
  
Yihza frowned, visibly upset.  
  
"And..." Mara added. "The defense is also entitled to view what evidence will be presented against them."  
  
The blonde woman's eyebrows rose. "That is correct." She turned to Yihza. "Show them."  
  
The Defense Minister grumpily called for the evidence. A soldier marched in and placed a holo-player in the middle of the table, silently leaving.  
  
Yihza evilly smiled. "There it is."  
  
Mara wordlessly took the player and placed it in front of herself and Han, pushing the play button they watched a grainy holo begin to play.  
  
There was no sound, but two figures stood in the middle- visibly arguing. One was obviously the murdered Senator; the fat man stood facing the camera. It was the other one that posed a problem. The figure looked to be male, but most damning of all was the red Corellian blood stripes on the pants and the blaster that he held.  
  
A few seconds into the holo, the other figure raised a blaster and shot the Senator between the eyes, it then fuzzed out and stopped.  
  
Cori sat back. "Analysts have identified the gun type in the holo as one that was on General Solo's person when arrested. They have also matched the figure to the General's size and shape. Also the blood stripes are well known to be worn by him."  
  
"That wasn't me!" Han sputtered. "I was with the Rebellion when all this happened!"  
  
Mara gestured him to be silent. The way he was acting he was liable to get himself into a deeper mess. "Yes. Please explain that."  
  
Yihza leaned forward excitedly. "What perfect cover for him to be able to do this heinous act? Everyone knows he went to the Imperial Academy, he went undercover in the Rebellion and worked on Imperial assignments. Unfortunately Senator Ineler, with Rebellion sympathies I might add, was one of his targets."  
  
"One of?" Mara asked.  
  
"We are investigating other assassinations." The blonde lawyer informed them.  
  
Han's jaw locked. "I didn't do it!" he insisted.  
  
Mara spoke. "We will put forth that this holo was staged and we will provide evidence that points to a different person." Mara's face pinched at the last statement. She dismissed the two with a wave. "The General and I wish to talk."  
  
The two left, leaving Mara and Han alone.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Han groaned, he gave Mara a thankful look. "If you weren't here I'd probably be screwed. I didn't know about the week thing."  
  
Mara nodded agreement. "I don't think they expected me to know that either." She gave him a devilish grin. "I think by me being here messed up some of Yizha's plans.  
  
Han frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"They would have stuck you with the worst possible defense lawyer they have."  
  
Han's eyebrows shot up. "You're right." He paused. "But does this mean Yihza had this thing planned from the start?"  
  
Mara nodded. "That message about important information was probably just bait to get you here." Mara got up and paced the room. "I've contacted Karrde to gather some information for us that might be useful in sorting out this whole mess. As soon as Ghent gathers and ships it over to me, you're outta here."  
  
"What information?" Han frowned.  
  
"Trust me." Mara told him.  
  
"Do you have any idea about who did this?" He pressed.  
  
"Not a clue." Mara shot back. "But I think it'll be something that proves you didn't do it."  
  
Han sat silently at the table. "Does Leia know?" He mumbled.  
  
"I talked to her as soon as you were taken away, she said she'd get a hold of Luke too. She wanted to come, but I explained about the blockade Yizha put up."  
  
"Good. As long as she didn't find out from the news."  
  
Han was absolutely right, a story like this wouldn't keep quiet for long- it was probably being blasted all over the Holonet by now.  
  
Mara patted his shoulder and got up. "Try to get some sleep. I'll fill out a form that only permits them to ask you questions in my presence." She paused at the door. "I'll see what I can do about you talking to Leia."  
  
Han thanked her, while two guards came to take him away. Mara walked alone to her own quarters. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
The apartment was dark and silent when Mara entered, she didn't see or sense that anything had been taken or misplaced. Throwing her jacket over a chair she headed straight for the comm unit and waited to be patched through to Ghent.  
  
The youthful computer genius glared at her over the holo, but quickly became embarrassed. "Oh! It's you Mara! I thought it was another interruption."  
  
Mara gave him a rare kind smile. "Busy?"  
  
"It's hectic!" Ghent ran his hands through his hair. "I've got the files you wanted." He rummaged around in front of him. "It's some pretty heavy duty Imperial stuff. I haven't been able to translate the encryption yet." He apologetically told her.  
  
"No problem. I didn't expect you to do that anyway. Just send them over as is."  
  
"All righty." Ghent flipped a few buttons and files immediately began to come through. Mara quickly downloaded them onto a datapad, making sure nothing was left on the holo monitor.  
  
"Thanks Ghent." She nodded her thanks and signed off.  
  
Mara sat for awhile looking at the list of unopened files, quickly glancing to her room. She had told Han to get some rest and it was probably something she should do as well. Mara would be of no use if she were a walking zombie.  
  
Picking up the datapad she walked over and flopped on her bed. She'd take a quick look at the information before getting some shut-eye.  
  
***  
  
A clicking noise brought Mara wide-awake, the sound was not supposed to be there. Glancing out her window she saw that it was still dark, but lights from the city blazed brightly.  
  
Looking to her bedroom door she spotted a shadow shift under it. Mara frowned and silently got up, moving to the side of the entrance where the intruder wouldn't be able to see her if he stepped inside.  
  
She watched for any other shadows, but didn't see any, Mara stretched out with the Force just to make sure. No one but her was supposed to be in the quarters.  
  
The shadow grew closer, until it blocked all light from under her door. Mara's muscles tensed and her eyes swept the room to keep a mental map of where things were.  
  
The door opened and a humanoid hand was still clasped on the handle. Mara pressed herself closer to the wall, waiting for the intruder to present more of a target.  
  
More limbs followed until a black clothed figure stood fully in her room; there was no mistaking the knife in his left hand and others that lined his belt.  
  
Mara's eyes rose. No blaster- he wanted to get rid of her with as little noise as possible.  
  
The figure raised his left hand so it was away from his body, he started moving towards the rumpled bed.  
  
Mara lashed out with her foot and caught the figure's upper arm, breaking it and the knife dropped to the floor.  
  
The intruder didn't make a sound, instead his right hand found his belt and pulled out a wicked looking curved blade. He faced Mara as they circled.  
  
He lunged forward with the knife raised, Mara using her forearm to stop his. The two stood for a bit, their arms locked and starting to quiver. The figure unexpectedly slid his arm across Mara's, cutting it on its path and freeing the knife wielder's arm.  
  
Mara could already feel her left forearm throbbing and starting to tingle, the cut wasn't deep but already blood was beginning to drop onto the white carpeted floor.  
  
They circled again, but this time Mara brought a leg out and down to trip the guy. He jumped and her momentum was too strong for her to stop on a dime. Her circle continued and that's when he got her from behind.  
  
He wrapped his good arm around her neck and brought the knife down towards it. Mara struggled to keep the sharp edge away from her throat. He may only have one arm, but he was as strong as a rancor.  
  
The locked pair staggered back, in the direction of her bed. She felt the impact of the intruder's feet hitting the base and both of them started to fall backwards.  
  
The pressure at her throat lessened slightly, Mara used that moment for her hand to reach down and grab a knife of her own from the overstocked belt.  
  
They hit the bed and the knife grazed Mara's exposed and tender throat, but she made sure her knife did more harm. Angling her hand, she shoved the knife to its hilt in the man's side, it would be long enough to puncture a lung.  
  
Mara heard a gasp behind and below her, the knife dropped from her throat. She jumped off the man and bed as the figure wheezed his last breaths, he died shortly after.  
  
She stood panting for a bit, touching her neck to make sure there was no severe damage. Mara walked over to a light switch and flicked it on- a florescent glow filled the room.  
  
The harsh glare was hard on her eyes and she had to wait awhile for them to adjust. The black figure lay sprawled on her bed, a dark red puddle forming at his side.  
  
Mara pursed her lips together. "Let's see who you are." She marched over and yanked off the black mask.  
  
A young man's face stared up at the ceiling with no life in them. Mara circled the body, looking for clues that would point to who he was. She scored when she spotted a tattoo on the right side of his exposed neck.  
  
"Hmm..." Mara reached for a camera and took a picture of the odd shaped tattoo. Five triangles arranged in a circle, pointing to the middle. Mara took another picture from another angle- hopefully Ghent could tell her something about it.  
  
She commed the tired computer genius and sent him the photos, she expected an answer within twelve hours and erased all that she sent over. It was only when she was sure the police wouldn't be able to view what she had sent did she contact them.  
  
***  
  
Mara was moved to a new hotel and promised extra security, she doubted it would make a difference. The whole incident was so professionally set up that Mara couldn't dismiss it as coincidence. She had her and Han's things delivered, checking to make sure none of her's was messed with, she couldn't say anything about Han's though.  
  
She was just finishing wrapping up her arm when there was a bang at her door. "Come in." Mara knew exactly who it was, there was no sense delaying him.  
  
Yihza burst in, beet red with anger, the young blonde lawyer followed behind him.  
  
"Why did you touch the body?" Yihza demanded.  
  
Mara shrugged. "I wanted to see my attacker."  
  
"Why did you send a holo communication out before contacting the police?" Cori asked.  
  
"I wanted outside information on something I found." Mara raised an eyebrow. "The way myself and Solo have been treated I didn't think you would be forthcoming with the information I need."  
  
Yihza fumed.  
  
"And I expect this sort of thing won't happen to Solo." Mara looked directly at the Defense Minister.  
  
The man glared in return, wordlessly marching out.  
  
The two remaining women stood, looking each other up and down.  
  
"Just for you information." Cori started. "I'm not happy about this entire situation either. I feel awful for charging a Corellian hero, especially one that I looked up to as a kid."  
  
"Then why are you?"  
  
Cori straightened her shoulders. "Because it's my job. I prosecute when there is sufficient evidence to do so." She paused. "And I'm also the best. I hope you have something good up your sleeve."  
  
Mara's eyebrows raised, she didn't say anything about the tiny blaster that was up her sleeve. "I'll get to the bottom of this." She promised, and thought now was a good a time as any to bring up her next issue. "I would like Solo to be able to contact his family."  
  
Cori nodded her head. "Of course. Just give the order and it'll be arranged." The woman bowed and walked out the door. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Mara got six hours of sleep before heading out to see Han. She took her datapad with her, she didn't trust the 'extra' security.  
  
She marched down the detention corridor and demanded one of the guards to bring Solo to a conference room, she also wanted a comm unit provided.  
  
She didn't wait long for Han or the comm unit to come to the room.  
  
"First thing's first." Mara flipped the comm unit open in front of Han. "Talk to your wife."  
  
Han eagerly reached for the communication unit and waited to be connected to Leia. Mara moved off to the far end of the room to give them some privacy.  
  
After a few minutes Han called her over. "Karrde wants to talk to you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leia, Luke, Chewie and the kids are on his ship, they're orbiting Corellia as close as they can get."  
  
Mara moved in front of the unit and saw Karrde waiting patiently. "We're monitoring the situation." He informed her. "Ghent has something for you."  
  
Karrde was replaced by the young man. "I've got what you wanted. Do you want me to send it now?"  
  
Mara had her datapad with her so she nodded. "Yes."  
  
Ghent busied himself, but frowned. "Wait a sec." He grinned. "Hold on a minute." He fiddled with something and giggled. "Here it comes. Be quick downloading and deleting it though."  
  
Mara did as she was told. "Mind telling me what that was about?"  
  
Ghent giggled again. "They were trying to intercept what I was sending you. I blocked them... they are such amateurs!" He grinned.  
  
"Thanks." She reached to sign off but Luke filled the holo.  
  
"Mara?" He asked.  
  
"What?" She almost snapped.  
  
"Are you doing this for your own reasons?"  
  
"Don't get all Jedi Mastery on me Skywalker. Be thankful I didn't just leave." She shut the connection before he could reply.  
  
Han stared at her, a smirk on his face.  
  
"What?!" Mara demanded, she jumped from her chair and started pacing.  
  
"Nothing." He cockily grinned. "You two are just so sweet on each other." He batted his eyelashes.  
  
Mara pointed a finger at him. "Don't go there. If you do... I'm outta here."  
  
Han held up his hands in surrender. "All right. No more." He glanced behind her to the door and the waiting guards. "Looks like my escorts are here." His smile vanished and was replaced by a depressed expression. He looked up at Mara. "How much longer do I have to stay here for?"  
  
Mara looked at her datapad, a million thoughts running through her head. "Not long."  
  
***  
  
Again Mara found herself glancing at her bed, the sky was dark and so was her mood.  
  
She'd gathered and organized all the information that would clear Han and also had uncovered evidence that pointed to who had set him up. Mara surveyed her work, unsure if she wanted to present it, but quickly dismissed the feeling. It was the right and only thing for her to do.  
  
Getting up from her chair, she stretched and made her way to the bedroom. Mara left the living room light on to give the impression that she was still up. There was no way that she wished for a repeat of last night. Crawling under the covers, Mara carefully placed a blaster underneath the pillow and quickly found herself fast asleep. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Yihza fidgeted behind his desk, Mara had called for a meeting with her, Solo, Cori, himself and guards had been requested. He was hard at work arranging which guards were to attend when Cori Buentle walked in.  
  
"Did you get your message?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." He furrowed his brow.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Yihza gestured to his screen. "I'm trying to arrange guards for this meeting but can't."  
  
Buentle gave him a ghost of a smile. "I've taken care of that."  
  
"Why?" He blurted.  
  
"You've had it in for General Solo from the beginning. I've taken the liberty of ensuring the guards present are not under your influence- impartial if you will." She stood in front of his desk and crossed her arms. "The truth will come out Minister... is there anything you wish to say?"  
  
"Get out!" Yihza snapped and pointed to the door.  
  
Cori bowed. "See you in an hour Minister." She shut the door behind her.  
  
***  
  
Mara stood at the head of the table, making sure her evidence was ready to be presented and the large holo projector working.  
  
The door opened and Han entered, still handcuffed. He was deposited beside her. "What's going on?" He shifted in his chair.  
  
"Don't worry." Mara patted his arm. "You'll be out of those handcuffs soon."  
  
Han just wore a puzzled expression.  
  
Yihza, Buentle and the requested guards then entered, all sat at the other end of the table. Buentle gave her a nod of encouragement, she didn't want to take Solo to a full out trial anymore than the man himself wanted to go.  
  
Mara bowed when all were ready and clasped her hands in front of her. "Thank you for coming. I am returning the courtesy of showing you evidence of what I have gathered like you did for us."  
  
She switched on the holo that showed Han shooting Senator Ineler. She froze the image and zeroed in on Han's back but left it unfocused. "Now, due to an intrusion and attack on my person." She paused to glance at Yihza. "I came across a strange tattoo." An image of the five triangles pointing to the middle was projected. Han sat in his chair completely lost.  
  
"I decided to do some checking and found this." The back of the 'Solo' was focused. "A strange mark also appears on this attackers neck, clearly showing the named tattoo. If you please- you will find there is no such tattoo or removal mark on Solo's neck."  
  
Yihza gestured for one of the guards to check. The black haired man did, shaking his head when he didn't see anything.  
  
"That proves nothing." Yihza stated, his high collared robe looked like it was choking off his air supply. "He could have painted the mark on."  
  
Cori held up a hand. "Let her finish Minister."  
  
Mara nodded her thanks. "I, myself did research of my own, which was gathered at the time of Ineler's life."  
  
A holo of writing appeared, replacing all others.  
  
Mara paced the room, ignoring Han's continuous confusion. "Yes. The Senator had Rebellion sympathies. He shuttled large credit amounts to hidden Rebel bases. This is one transaction I have found among many. You may look at it if you wish, but I assure you that it is marked with his own unique and original stamp."  
  
"Exactly!" Yihza blurted. "He was assassinated by Solo so his credits and person would stop helping the Rebellion!"  
  
Han looked ready to explode, but Mara silenced him with a warning look.  
  
"Hmm... now that's interesting. But I think I have a better source of information than you Defense Minister, because I found communications between Senator Ineler and Emperor Palpatine himself." A new image of writing appeared.  
  
"Again this is all original and if you read it you will find plans that Ineler was to hand over prominent Rebellion leaders, such as Garm Bel Iblis." Mara highlighted the said name.  
  
"I don't see the point of all this." Yihza remarked.  
  
Mara ignored him. "The Senator was also looking for more power, he was even bold enough to think he could overthrow the Emperor." Mara again displayed records on the holo. "Owning large amounts of shipyards, having many contacts and I might add, credits, Ineler was in fact a great threat to the Empire and Emperor."  
  
Mara could see Han's eyes light up with surprised understanding.  
  
"You're saying the Emperor had Ineler killed?" Cori asked.  
  
Mara shook a finger. "Let's step back a bit. Who would want to frame General Solo? Rebellion hero and very visible New Republic member... Back to the tattoo." Again the image came up.  
  
"Research of this symbol had led me to a group called Quaetak. A small group but vocal one. They seek to forever block the New Republic from entering the Corellian system. Vocalizing the idea that the New Republic would put an end to anything and everything Corellians stood for." She gestured to Solo. "What better way than to charge a high status member. No diplomat would want to step foot on a planet that would do such a thing. Especiallly a member that is himself a Corellian."  
  
Mara moved to step in front of Yihza. "Someone with high government ties would have the resources to pull this type of plan off." She paused and waved a hand at her face, rubbing her neck. "Minister... it's awfully hot in here... you must be very uncomfortable." Before anyone could react, Mara drew a blade and sliced the side of Yihza's high collared robe. The triangle tattoo showed prominently on his pale neck.  
  
Yihza tried to get up, but Mara pushed him non-too gently back down in his chair.  
  
Cori calmly stood up. "Defense Minister Bruc Yihza. You are under arrest for the framing and attempted murder of General Han Solo."  
  
Yihza sneered at the woman. "Attempted murder? You won't get away with that."  
  
Cori smiled evilly at him. "I can and I will. It was you who filed for the execution of General Solo, knowing full well that the charges were false. Remember Minister... you hired me in the first place because I am very good at what I do."  
  
Yihza's face fell, the guards stood him up, handcuffing him while one unlocked Han's own binders, mumbling a sincere apology.  
  
Han rubbed his wrists, gratefully looking at Mara.  
  
Yihza shrugged the guards off. "You haven't proven who did kill the Senator." He shrieked.  
  
Mara shrugged. "I don't have to but will." The young red-haired woman squared her shoulders. "I did."  
  
Yihza stopped fidgeting, the whole room fell silent.  
  
"Emperor Palpatine did conceive Senator Ineler a dangerous and real threat, so he sent me; the ex- Emperor's Hand to deal with him."  
  
Mara felt Han move beside her for support, one that she was grateful and unashamed to accept.  
  
Cori gazed at the young woman. "Guards, have Yihza placed in a detention cell." They left with Yihza screaming about a New Republic hostile take over.  
  
Han stepped forward. "I-"  
  
The lawyer cut him off. "I think that if history were to change, placing Ineler in power, we may still be under the rule of a tyrant... Either Ineler himself or still Palpatine." She paused and looked at Mara. "We may have even been without leaders such as Iblis who would lead us to victory."  
  
Closing her briefcase, Cori walked around the table to stand in front of the other woman. "Thank you." She stuck out her hand.  
  
Mara wordlessly accepted the handshake.  
  
The blonde woman grinned. "I'm glad all this was cleared up in here rather than at a trial. I'd hate to see you work a court room." She nodded her head to Han. "I'm very sorry about this General. I'll see to it personally that you get a public apology. I'll also have Yihza's blockade removed." Cori smiled once more and walked out of the room.  
  
Han clasped Mara's shoulder. "Mara I-"  
  
The woman shrugged him off. "Go see your family Solo." Mara herself walked out the door, leaving a worried Han to look after her. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Mara had worked behind the scenes with Cori to bring the entire Solo family together. They shared enthusiastic hugs and Han joked about the whole thing. Leia wore a constant relieved expression on her face whenever Mara caught a glimpse of her. The kids were running around like mad, totally oblivious to what had just happened. Chewie stood as the ever- attentive bodyguard and friend, his paw always resting near his bowcaster at his side. Even the droids' relief could be seen through their metal exterior. And she wasn't exactly surprised to see Skywalker among the group of celebrators.  
  
She had also helped provide intelligence of where some leading Quaetak were hiding, they would be questioned as to the extent that the whole group was involved in the framing of Solo. Mara finally took her leave when she had ensured that the Solo family had a hotel room set aside for them.  
  
The young woman had found solitude on a green hill that offered an unobstructed view of the sun. Her borrowed speeder tinged as it cooled off from her hard drive.  
  
The open space gave her time to think of the events that she had just been through, more specifically the central role that she had played in them.  
  
Mara had felt edgy, almost scared to reveal something of her past and the question of 'why?' was floating around in her head. Could it be that she was afraid of losing friendship? Everyone who knew about her assassin days would think it obvious that she had killed. But for an individual case to come back and haunt her? The connection to her past was made brutally clear.  
  
Han had been directly involved in what was her past- by being framed for one of her assignments. Was she actually afraid of losing his friendship when he found out the truth? Mara had to admit it, she had been and still was and again had the feeling of being afraid to find out.  
  
Mara heard a speeder slow down and stop behind her, it didn't take a genius to figure out who it was. Luke had always been the kind of person to take other people's problems and lay them on his own shoulders.  
  
She sighed when footsteps drew near, she really didn't feel like talking.  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
Mara glanced back at the young Jedi Master. "Wouldn't it be more fitting if you asked if I wanted company?"  
  
Luke shrugged and sat down beside her anyway. "When someone is troubled they always need company."  
  
"I'm not troubled." Mara growled. "And don't you be using that Force stuff on me." She warned.  
  
He wore an innocent expression. "I didn't." He turned serious. "You'd think after what happened anyone would be confused."  
  
Mara crossed her arms, staring straight ahead.  
  
"Talk about it."  
  
Mara glared stonily at him. "I prefer to work things out myself."  
  
"Humor me." Luke wanly smiled. "Try something different." He paused. "Consider this a friendly invitation." He cockily grinned.  
  
Mara's eyes shot up. "I told you not to do that Force stuff!" She smacked him on the arm.  
  
Luke just rubbed his upper arm, not saying anything and waiting for her talk.  
  
Mara sighed. "All right, as long as it gets you off my back." She paused not knowing where to begin.  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
Mara didn't catch on to the Force reading Luke did on her. "I couldn't just let Solo get executed for a crime he didn't commit. Especially one that I knew who did it- me."  
  
Luke nodded his head. "That was very brave of you."  
  
Mara raised an eyebrow, glancing at him. "Was it? Or did I just do it to clear my own conscience?"  
  
Luke wore a pondering look. "You could look at it that way. But you also stood to lose quite a bit by your actions. A trial and maybe a loss of confidence by friends?" He asked.  
  
Mara silently nodded her head.  
  
Luke gently patted her arm. "Your past is your past Mara. You can't change it. It influences who you are today, but whatever that past is you can't let it control you."  
  
Mara harshly laughed, mostly because she didn't know what else to do. "Is that coming from a Jedi Master?"  
  
"No." Luke kindly said. "It's coming from a friend."  
  
She felt a rush of unexpected relief. "Really? You're not going to stop talking to me or something?"  
  
"No!" Luke looked surprised. "Just as your past shouldn't control your future, real friends won't let it influence the way they view that person." He paused and grinned. "You're still a fiery red head with attitude." Luke got up and offered a hand. "Come on. Han's got this bottle of Corellian whiskey to celebrate. He didn't want to start without you."  
  
Mara let Luke lead her away, a part of her mind resting in peace. 


End file.
